


Thoughts

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Lily has sex with her parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> This story is non-canon from my other stories of: "In The Mood," "Alone," "Holiday," and "Law." I do hope you guys enjoy this story!

I was fucking horny as I was laying on my parents bed nakedly. I was playing with my breasts and my clit at the same time as I thought about what I could do with my parents if I had sex with them.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned out as I thought about what my father and mother could do to me.

Incest was legal here in the Wizarding World and I was sort of relieved by that. If it were the Muggle World, I don't know what could happen.

I was enjoying myself as I didn't know the door of the bedroom opened up as mum and dad came inside. I had my head thrown back in pleasure as I could feel myself getting wet.

My legs were becoming wobbly and I knew I was getting close to cuming but it wasn't until then a voice stopped me. "Don't cum just yet, Lily. We want you on all fours," the voice said.

I opened up my eyes shocked as I looked and saw my parents beside me. Both of them were naked and I saw mum she was putting on a strap-on. "Do what your mother says, love. We want you down on all fours and I want you to suck my cock," Harry Potter said as he was stroking his cock slowly.

I nodded licking my lips as I did what I was told to do. I was facing dad's cock as it was big, thick and hung. My mouth drooled by just looking at the cock. My father stopped stroking his cock as I grabbed his cock and began to stroke it myself.

He moans as I licked the tip of the mushroom head cock. Gawd, I was so fucking horny that I just kept licking the head as if it was a lollipop. The taste was envigorating as I couldn't help but moan.

"G-Ginny…." Harry moans out.

I felt my mother slapped my ass as I gasped at the contact. "Suck it, bitch. Don't just keep licking it," mum said quite harshly.

I moaned in disappointment as I wiggled my arse at mum who slapped it again. I gasped again before I finally opened my mouth wide to put the whole entire cock inside my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cried out as he felt his cock going inside the hot cavern.

I didn't gagged as I had experienced on this field. I had sex with Scorpius Malfoy, Severus Snape and my younger brother, Albus Severus Potter on a daily basis. Severus Snape was the one who taught me not to gag and I was glad that he did.

I bobbed my head as I felt his hand on top of my head. He was trying to make me go deeper on his cock as if he could. I gasped suddenly as I felt something go inside my arse.

I heard my mother chuckled behind me and I suddenly knew that it was the strap-on that she had on. Without any warning at all, she plunges the strap-on dildo right in me as I screamed. 

Although the scream was a muffled one as I have the cock still inside my mouth. I bobbed my head faster as I felt the strap-on dildo go in me farther. I moaned as I didn't know what was going on above me.

I heard my mother moan as out off the corner of my eye, I saw dad's hand moving towards her and I heard her gasped. 

I knew then that my father was probably playing with her breasts as my mother thrusts in and out off me. All three of us were moaning wantonly but pretty soon, it was my father who came first as I drank all of his cum.

Well, tried to as I too came right after and then Ginny. My father pulled out from my mouth as he laid down on the bed, watching us.

He watched my mother pull out from me as she and I slumped down on the bed tiredly. "T-That was unexpected," I said as I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Unexpected, but hot indeed," my father said as I saw him watching my breasts.

"Not again," I heard my mother muttered as she was facing my father but was looking tired.

"Oh come on, Gin! Don't deny that her tits are bigger than yours! If you weren't too tired right now, I'm sure you would be sucking them off with your mouth," dad said as I gaped at him.

I didn't want to look at mum as I was a bit nervous that she might explode into an argument. My mother sighed. "Yes, I won't deny that our daughter's breasts are bigger than mine. She probably got it from mum," mum said.

My father grins at me as I was staring at each of them in bewildered. "We were arguing if your breasts were bigger than your mum for like, how many days now. Your tits are definitely like Molly's," he said.

Mum sighed as she shook her head. "I'm going to wash up, why don't you suck her tits off while waiting?" She suggested as she slowly got out off the bed to go to the bathroom.

My father's grin couldn't get any wider than it was now as he moved on the bed. "So Lily, there's a rumor going around that you've been having sex with Scorpius Malfoy and my ex-teacher, Severus Snape. Is that true?" He asked.

I wanted to say something to my father but before I could say anything, he put his mouth around one of my breasts and began to play with the nub on it. I gasped as I began to moan at the pleasure that was building around me.

"Have fun you two," my mother said as I heard the door closed to the bathroom and I went back to moaning as Harry Potter continues playing with my large breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of the story while I was thinking of how to write the next chapter of my story: "Harry Potter and the Powerful Lust Spell." Yea, the chapter is giving me a hard time so it might not be updated on Monday.
> 
> Well hope you guys like the story! Wow!!! This one shot is exactly 1000 words!
> 
> Does anyone have any ideas of what kind of sex positions I should write between Harry Potter and Horace Slughorn?


End file.
